


The Fairy Tales

by LocalShinigami



Series: School Prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Based, Genderbending, Jumping Worlds, Princes running away from Princess, Think original Grimm Adventures not Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: Alain was minding his own business, when suddenly a white rabbit appears. Being the curious fellow that he is, he follows the rabbit down the hole and runs into a few princes who are in need of some help.
Series: School Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640602
Kudos: 1





	The Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. This is another story that was prompted, because of school work. My class got a good chuckle out of this (from what I remember). Thought I would post it here. Let me know what you think.

Alain sat under his favorite tree on his family’s property trying to understand his math homework. He was bent over his college book, his blonde hair falling into his blue eyes. After a few minutes of staring at the same math problem, he let out a loud sigh, picked the book up, and dropped it next to him. Deciding that maybe some rest would help, he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. As he started to doze off, he heard a noise coming from some bushes. Alain opened an eye to get a look at what was causing the noise.

A three-foot-tall white rabbit jumped out of the bushes, startling Alain. The rabbit quickly moved about, continually muttering to himself about being late. He didn't seem to have noticed Alain at all. Alain got up and quickly followed the rabbit. It went up and down a hill and towards another large tree. The rabbit raced to the other side of the tree and Alain continued to follow.

When Alain got to the other side of the tree, he couldn't see the rabbit. Taking a closer look, he found a hole by the base of the tree. As he knelt to look, the ground gave out and he fell into the darkness.

When Alain came to, he found himself lying underneath a unique tree with blue leaves. He blinked several times; certain he was seeing things. Once sitting up, he noticed that the tree also had a yellowish-brown trunk.

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Alain muttered to himself, his English accent echoing foreignly across the woods.

With no exit in sight he decided to continue exploring the forest to see if he could find the white rabbit. The trees were every color except green and brown he quickly discovered. The grass was a normal green color though, which made Alain feel a little bit better. He walked for some time.

In his wandering he came across a little stream. The rocks that lead down to the stream looked normal enough, which he was glad for. The stream was a blue-green color. Feeling thirsty and deciding that the color looked safe enough, he knelt, only to be surprised when a small creature jumped out at him. Alain yelped and scrabbled backwards on to the bank. Delighted laughter erupted from the other side of the stream.

“No need to be worried,” a man with short blonde hair wearing an outfit that was a mix of pinks and blues reassured, as he walked out from the bushes, “the water fairies won’t hurt you; though they are notorious pranksters.” Alain could only blink at the man, confounded.

“I think he is in shock Auron,” a much taller man with medium-length blonde hair stated, as he too emerged from the bushes. He was meticulously cleaning dirt off his shirt and pants as he walked. Oddly enough, the taller blonde had leg greaves and boots that looked like they were made of glass and sword strapped around his waist.

“Nonsense Cinder,” Auron shook his head, “He is perfectly okay. Aren’t you?” He looked at Alain, patiently waiting for an answer.

“I, uh, guess,” Alain answered, climbing to his feet.

“See, Cinder, I told you he was perfectly fine,” Auron declared as he looked up at his companion.

Cinder didn’t respond, he narrowed his eyes at Alain, then quickly found some rocks that allowed him to cross the little stream. He marched himself over to were Alain stood. Alain took a cautious step back from the intimidating man, but before Alain could move any further, Cinder grabbed Alain and spun him around. 

He then proceeded to quickly pat all the dirt Alain had managed to collect in his walk and from his fall, off his clothes. Offended, Alain quickly turned back around and smacked Cinder’s hands away. 

“That’s quite an improper thing to do!” Alain very nearly shouted at Cinder, “Just who do you think you are, to invade someone’s space like that?” 

“He’s a freak. That’s who he is,” a third voice stated dryly. Alain looked back over towards Auron, where a third man appeared out of the bushes. He was quite possibly the most beautiful man that Alain had ever seen. His skin was white as snow, lips as red as blood, and his short spiky hair was black as ebony. 

Auron quickly turned to that man. “That’s a terrible thing to say, Snow. Cinder just likes things to be neat. It is a very good quality to have, especially if his princess catches him.” 

Snow rolled his eyes. “On that note,” he said as he walked towards the same rocks that Cinder had used, “we should probably get moving again if we are going to find a safe spot to hide from the princesses and their scary father, the King of Spades.” 

Cinder, Auron, and Snow? “Wait, wait,” Alain stammered. "Snow? As in Snow White? What is this? I must be dreaming. Are you Snow White?” he pointed at Snow and then Cinder, “And are you Cinderella? And who are you supposed to be?” Alain looked at all of the men, his eyes wide. “I guess introductions are in order,” Auron acknowledged. “That is the polite thing to do. This is Prince Snow White from Ravenna and this is Prince Cinderelan from Aschenputtel." Auron then pointed himself. "I am Prince Auron from the kingdom of Le Jour. You know, the prince who was cursed to touch a spindle and fall asleep for a hundred years." 

Alain blinked for a moment surprised, spindle? "Oh you mean Sleeping Beauty," Alain realized. Oh wow, that meant... "It is quite curious that the stories have you all portrayed as damsels in distress." Snow and Cinder snapped to attention. 

"Damsels in distress," Snow cried in outrage. 

"We might be in distress, but we are certainly not damsels!" Cinder added. 

"Well, why are you all in distress?" Alain asked. 

"Because-" Auron gestured towards Alain, an invitation to introduce himself. 

"Alain. Alain Liddell from England," Alain replied. 

“England?” chimed in Cinder. “Where’s that?” 

Alain turned to look at Cinder, confusion spreading across his face. “Up a tree?” Alain offered. Snow and Cinder nodded their heads as if that made sense. Auron cleared his throat, getting Alain’s attention again. 

"As I was saying," Auron continued," we are being chased by three very determined princesses who would like us to marry them." 

"And if we don't want them to catch us, we really should get moving." Snow agreed, starting to head off the way Alain had come. The other princes turned and followed Snow through the forest. Alain followed behind. 

"Well why are they chasing after you?" Alain asked curiously as he moved closer to up to Snow. 

"Because they saved us, or helped us out in Cinder's case," Snow answered. "My stepfather tried to have me killed because I was prettier than him. The huntress that my stepfather hired to kill me decided to save me. She left me with a group of dwarves that were in the area and they taught me how to take care of myself. Unfortunately, I have a terrible weakness for good looking apples, and when my stepfather found out I was still alive he tricked me into eating a poisoned apple. I took a bite and fell into a death like sleep for many years. The dwarves put me into a glass casket so my beauty could still dazzle people. That was when the Princess Flora found me. She convinced the dwarves to give my body to her. When her servants were moving my casket, they dropped me. The piece of apple that was stuck in my throat popped out and I woke up. The princess thought it was true love and has been trying to get me to marry her ever since." The group continued through the forest. 

Auron started to speak. "With me, I was cursed at my christening party by a fairy who was upset about not being invited, when seven others had been. Of course, the only reason she wasn't invited was because everyone thought she was dead. It truly wasn't anything personal.” Auron waved his hand in the air. “Anyway, all the fairies had given me a gift, but this evil fairy cursed me to die at sixteen by way of a spindle. Luckily one of the other fairies hadn't given me a gift yet and was able to turn my death curse into a curse of one hundred years of sleep and that a princess would awaken me. Everyone tried to make sure the curse never happened, but of course it did. The poor old lady who hadn't heard that she needed to get rid of her spindle felt terrible for making the curse come true. Well the fairy that had saved me felt bad that I was going to wake up in hundred years and not know anyone, so she put my whole kingdom to sleep and put a thorny barrier around the kingdom. A hundred years passed by and then Princess Phyllis heard about my curse and came to me. She was in awe of me and that is what broke my curse. She also had a similar mindset that it must be true love and not just her fulfilling a prophecy." Auron finished his tale. 

Alain looked at Cinder eagerly waiting to hear his tale. The group continued through the woods. Cinder cleared his throat. 

"My mother, who was a knight for the kingdom of Aschenputtel, married a wicked man who had two wicked sons. My mother died shortly after the wedding and I was forced to take care of my new stepfamily. My name was originally Elan, but because I was forced to sleep by the fireplace, I had cinders and ash all over me." He kicked a rock, which tumbled away with a clatter "They started to call me Cinderelan after that. For years I was servant, when finally, I got my big break. I was supposed to go to a ball that all eligible men were required to attend. My stepbrothers didn't like this, and they ruined my father's knight outfit that I was going to wear. I was crushed, but that was when my fairy godfather showed up. With one quick spell he fixed my outfit and turned my boots and greaves into glass so I would stand out more. He sent me on my way telling me I had to be leave by midnight. When I got to the ball, I met Princess Allure. She was enchanted by me. We danced quite a bit. Close to the end of the evening I slipped away to the garden. My feet were killing me.” Cinder lifted his feet in mock pain. “The glass shoes were not comfortable at first. In the garden I had taken my shoes off when I heard the princess coming out. It was then that I realized how close to midnight it was and started to dash off, but one of my shoes slipped out of my hand. I didn't have enough time to get it, so I left it there. The princess found it and vowed she would find me using the shoe." He huffed, "She had every man in that kingdom try it on. My stepbrothers hoped to fit it. They went a little too far with it. One cut off his toes and the other one his heel. The princess was almost fooled when she came by, but her trusted birds informed her of their trickery. Sadly.” Cinder made a sad face. “I was then presented to the princess. Of course, it fitted me. She was elated that she had found me. I was just happy to have my shoe back. She started to claim that it was true love that had brought us together," Cinder said, dazed look in his eyes. "It was quite stressful." 

"So, what happened after all of you had been saved or helped?" Alain questioned. 

"Well," Snow replied, "we found out that all of the princesses were sisters. They told their tales to their father and our courts. Everyone thought it would be a grand idea to have us marry, because obviously it was true love." Auron and Cinder made faces at the thought. "We wouldn't agree to it though. We were then summoned by the King of Spades and he threatened to bury us alive if we didn't marry his daughters. We refused again and he started to throw a tantrum, sent his card guards after us. We were able to fight our way out of the castle. The cards that he has as guards are completely worthless." Snow grinned. "Since we left, we have been on the run though, trying to find a safe place to hide." 

"I wonder were the white rabbit fits into all of this?" Alain wondered. He thoughtfully put a finger on his chin. The princes quickly turned and looked at him. 

"The White Rabbit?" They asked in unison. 

"Yes," Alain replied. "I followed him and ended up in this place. It has been quite a curious little adventure." 

"The White Rabbit is out here somewhere?" Cinder asked urgently grabbing Alain's shoulders. Alain pried Cinder's hands off. 

"I would assume so. Why? Is this important?" 

"Yes, because," Auron replied, "The White Rabbit is the King of Spades tracker." 

"We really need to find a safe place to hide," Snow said while he looked over his shoulders. 

"Why don't you try London?" Alain offered. "It is an awfully big city and maybe the rabbit and the king can't find you there. The hole back should be around here somewhere. Maybe we can fall back up and end up at my home. You should be safe there." The three princes gave Alain a hopefully look. 

"Are you sure it would be safe there?" Cinder asked. 

"It is quite improper for people to be burying other people alive and threatening them into marriage. Us English folk like people to be proper." Alain shook his head reassuring the princes. 

“That right there makes your London sound like a wonderful place to be. Proper ways are good ways.” Auron commented. 

"We might as well give it a try," Snow mused. "Not like this can get much worse." 

“It could get worse. You could be put into a tower with a fire breathing dragon guarding the gate, ready to turn anything that moves into ash, except the princess, in your case, to come and rescue you.” Alain chimed in thoughtfully. The three princes stared at Alain, horrified at the idea of being trapped in a tower with a dragon. “Of course, things might work a little bit differently here considering how different your tales already are.” Alain continued his thought. 

“Let’s not think about dragons right now, shall we. Obsess princesses are complicated enough without adding dragons guarding towers with doomed princes inside.” Auron replied. 

“Does your London have dragons?” Cinder asked. 

“No. There aren’t any dragons at all in my world.” Alain responded. 

"Then we should head off to your London with as much haste as possible.” Snow said. The others nodded their heads in agreement. 

"The tree is off this way," Alain called, as he moved to lead the group back to the tree. The group moved silently about the forest, listening for any sound that might hint that The White Rabbit or the King was close by. Sometime later the group stood about the tree with the hole in the ground. Cinder eyed the hole closely. 

"This had better work, because if I get dirty for nothing, I will be a little upset." Cinder said. He looked over at Alain. "How does this work?" 

"Well all you have to do is fall down and then somehow up and you should end up in my back yard." Alain mused; it was the way he had arrived here after all. They nodded, the instructions sounding simple enough. Cinder moved closer to the hole about ready to jump when Auron suddenly threw his hand out to stop Cinder. 

"Wait," Auron cried, "what's stopping The White Rabbit from getting back up the hole?" The group stopped and thought about this problem for a moment. Snow slammed his fist into his palm. 

"I know! We will just have to cover the hole up." 

"That should work," Alain agreed. 

"With what though? There isn’t much here that can help us.” Auron countered. The group looked around them, trying to find something that might help. “Besides Alain said he followed the White Rabbit down the hole, so she must know about it.” 

……………………. 

They had managed to track down a few elk, who were willing to push a large rock that the group had found, over the hole. Alain had almost lost his mind when Snow had started singing and talking to the animals. The animals had been entranced by the prince. 

"Well now that we got that settled," Cinder drawled, "let's get on with this." And he deftly jumped down the hole. Auron and Snow quickly followed. Alain took a moment to take one last look at all the amazingly colored trees around him. Taking a deep breath, he jumped down the hole. 

Alain awoke sometime later; he noticed that the sky was starting to grow dark and that the trees were the correct colors. He saw the other princes lying peacefully asleep next to him. Curiously he crawled over and tapped them on the shoulders. Each groggily woke up. 

"Welcome to London, friends," Alain said cheerfully. "Why don't we get you all to my home and tomorrow we will deal with the hole." They all agreed to this plan. 

The next day they covered the hole up with some boards, which to Alain’s amusement seemed to stop The White Rabbit and the princesses from every finding the princes. The princes, with the help of Alain, were able to adjust to life in London. The four of them quickly became the best of friends and spent the rest of their lives traveling the world, helping Alain take care of his family business. 

And they all lived happily ever after. 

The End.


End file.
